1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pole grasping-type climbers utilizing paired grasping structures, and more particularly, to paired tree climbing members which are worn on the feet to be alternately raised by the user to attain a desired elevation on a vertical member such as a pole, a tree trunk or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, a variety of tree stands or climbers have become available commercially to serve as, for instance, elevated hunting platforms or work platforms for gaining access to elevated structures. One variety of tree climber comprises upper and lower climbing frames. Tree climbers of this variety described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 to the present inventor typically are comprised of paired grasping structures, each structure being moved independently of the other in a step-wise fashion to attain the desired elevation on the vertical member.
Typical of such conventional tree stands is the widespread use of bolted connections which must be properly completed and/or adjusted prior to use. Such connections and adjustments often prove time consuming and cumbersome, especially in the dark, and require the user to carry wrenches or similar tools into the field. According to some designs, a two-person assembly team is virtually a necessity in completing such installation.
Another problem with tree climbers of the prior art is the restrictive closed frame structure which encircles the tree or pole. Unless the tree is of a relatively uniform cross-section (not likely), protruding limbs of excessive length or other oversized outcroppings will prevent further vertical progress, or at least make it difficult to navigate around the obstruction. One solution to this problem is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,013, the apparatus of which includes a pair of C-shaped arcuate clamping members which partially encircle the tree. In use, branches and other protrusions are passed through the open portion of the arcuate clamping members as the climber ascends and descends the tree. These C-shaped openings, however, will accommodate only those trees sized within a limited range of diameters. Another problem with this apparatus is the absence of the rigidity offered by various closed-frame designs.
Yet another problem with prior art devices is their relatively cumbersome bulk, even in their collapsed condition, which hinders transportability especially over heavily wooded terrain.